In the field of building construction, it is well known that exhaust systems such as a sewer exhaust and a room exhaust, are vented through the roof of the building. This is true whether the structure is a commercial building or a residential house. Most building codes require that the upstanding pipes rise to a particular level above the roof in order to prevent the exhausted gases from re-entering the structure. However, as a result of the venting of the particular exhaust system through the roof, several problems arise. Namely, each opening cut into the roof of the structure for passage of an upstanding pipe presents a potential for leaks. Many devices have been developed for the reduction of leaks around such pipes. Another problem associated with upstanding pipes is a reduction in the aesthetic quality of the structure.
It is also well known that in many structures today, ridge vents are utilized for venting the structure, and especially the attic. Although most commonly used for buildings with A-frame roofs, any slanted roof may incorporate a ridge vent to assist in circulating air through the structure. Due to the nature of the ridge vent, the ridge vent is disposed at the high point on the roof, thereby exhausting heated air as it rises.
Other devices have been produced to assist in ventilating exhaust systems through the roof of the structure, and to prevent leaks around upstanding pipes, flashing, and other components associated with the exhaust system. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,782,743 G. C. Quinnell Nov. 8, 1988 5,390,451 R. A. Kopp, et al. Feb. 21, 1995 5,394,663 J. Jackson Mar. 7, 1995 5,457,920 D. A. Waltz Oct. 17, 1995 5,487,247 W. L. Pigg Jan. 30, 1996 5,561,953 M. J. Rotter Oct. 8, 1996 5,615,526 D. W. Palmer, et al. Apr. 1, 1997 ______________________________________
Of these, those patents issued to Waltz ('920) and Rotter ('953) each disclose ridge vent constructions for roofs. The '920 device is a ridge vent for a conventional shingled roof, with flexible teeth adapted to fit between shingles to prevent passage of debris thereunder. The '953 device is provided for venting the ridge of a contoured metal roof. Neither of these devices teaches the use of the ridge vent for exhausting a conventional exhaust system such as that associated with a plumbing vent.
Those devices disclosed by Kopp, et al. ('451); Jackson ('663); and Palmer, et al. ('526) are illustrative of those devices which require cutting an opening in the roof as discussed above. It is evident from the disclosures of each that leaking around these devices is of concern, in that seals, gaskets, and waterproofing membranes are disclosed. The '663 device is a pipe flashing vent requiring the formation of an opening in the roof, and is configured to assist in preventing water from entering a pipe associated with an exhaust system in the structure. The '663 device is provided for venting the exhaust system wherein the upstanding pipe terminates within the structure. Although this device reduces the negative impact to the aesthetic quality of a conventional upstanding pipe, such problem is not eliminated. Further, the concerns regarding leaking around the stand pipe are not alleviated. The '451 device is a flexible high collar roof flashing for sealing an opening in a roof through which an upstanding pipe extends. The '526 device is a drain for draining water from a flat roof.
Pigg ('247) discloses a ventilation system for a roof and wall structure, wherein direct ventilation is accomplished through the walls and roof. Air vented through the structure is directed to at least one vent pipe extending above the apex of the roof The '247 device is not provided with means for venting through a ridge vent. Nor is the '247 device provided with a means for communication exhaust gas from within a discrete system in the structure to the exterior of the structure.
The device disclosed by Quinnell ('743) is a ridge tile with a ventilating aperture. A cap is taught for preventing water from entering the ventilating aperture. The '743 device is provided specifically for use with tile roofs, and cannot be used with conventional ridge vents. Specifically, the '743 device includes a ventilation duct which extends through the roof and into the weather cap.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for venting a conventional exhaust system associated with a structure through a conventional ridge vent disposed at a high point on the roof of the structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means whereby the device may be quickly installed whether in a newly constructed building or as a retrofit to existing structures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device whereby all stand pipes associated with the structure are eliminated, thereby improving the integrity of the roof of the structure and improving the aesthetic value of the roof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby an exhaust system within a structure may be easily adapted to be vented through the ridge vent without requiring manipulation of cumbersome plumbing components.